Harry Potter y el heredero del balance
by LittleStarMyu
Summary: Summary: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, yo solo los uso para darle forma a mi imaginación, recuerden que no se debe copiar el trabajo de otro, aunque si usar elementos u objetos que sirvan para el universo que ustedes creen. La introducción está dentro de la historia y con esto ya creo que lo e dicho todo, disfruten la historia, cuando esté claro.
1. Intro

Al enterarse del plan que creó Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley quién incluyó a sus últimos dos hijos, después de la muerte de sus padres, él al ya no poder más se tira por un barranco esperando una muerte rápida, cierra los ojos recordando toda su vida y a aquellos que amo, sus amigos y un frío rubio platinado con quien tuvo una relación amor/odio, anunque sabía que había algo más, ya cuando sintió su sercanía con el suelo, espero su muerte sercana, la cuál nunca llego.

Cuando su curiosidad ganó, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos azul intenso, miró mejor y vió que le pertenecían a una mujer blanca, tan blanca que parecía que le faltara la sangre, tenía un pelo azabache que le llegaba a los pies, de muy buenos atributos, delgada y más alta que este.

Ella le contó quien era y al presentarse el también, decide darle una segunda oportunidad y manda su sub conciemte atrás en el tiempo al cuerpo de un Harry de 7 años quien pondrá en marcha su plan de venganza.

(Slash Drarry), (bad Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny y Ron Weasley), (Good todos lo demás menos los ya malévolos, ejemplo Voldemort).


	2. Capítulo 1

Aclaraciones:

Conversaciones: -Hola-.

Pensamientos y acciones: inmediatamente después del - que termina una conversación.

Lengua Parsel: - _Hola-._

Capítulo 1: "Descubriendo la verdad".

Narra Harry:

Dumbledore lo había llamado ese día para el final de clases, aunque claro, Harry pensaba que no sería de mayor importancia al averse visto solicitado hace ya una semana durante todos los días por cosas pequeñas y sin relevancia como sus conversaciones o que prefirió de comer ese día, por ejemplo.

Una vez ya terminadas las clases se despidió de sus amigos y partió rumbo a su encuentro con Dumbledore, pero como planeó en la mañana, se fue a paso suave contemplando los detalles de Howarts y sus alrededores divisados a través de los grandes ventanales por los cuales se veían praderas de un hermoso color verde intenso como sus ojos, pero no llegar a esos extremos, también un poco más lejos se divisaba el lago negro en el cual tenía uno recuerdos buenos y otros malos, por un momento desvío su vista hacia dentro del castillo y vió que su camino estaba por terminar, salió completamente de sus pensamientos pasajeros y dijo la contraseña la cual era "caramelo de limón", una vez abierta la escalera subió tranquilo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó dos voces, las cuales le parecieron familiares.

-Pero Dumbledore los planes con ese maldito mocoso de cara rajada afectaran a mi Ginny querida, ella ya no puede tratar más de enamorarlo por esos estúpidos comentarios de que no gusta de las mujeres y que prefiere jugar a las espadas- Harry se sorprendió, no porque digan que le gusta jugar con espadas a su espalda, al fin y al cavo, las verdades son verdades, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue que la voz que tenía tanto odio era la de Molly Weasley, la que alguna vez considero como una madre a la cual querer y acudir por un consejo o simplemente un gesto de cariño-.

-En ese caso la amortentia no servirá si se la da Ginny, aunque no creo que Ron acceda a tratar de seducir a un hombre, sería raro y asqueroso- Dijo Dumbledore con una cara y un tono de asco total, claro que Harry no vió su cara o sino estaría mucho más enojado de lo que estaba-.

-Pero que se cree ese maldito saco decrepito de dulces de limón rancio copia de Gandalf, si lo he visto más de una vez escaneandome las nalgas y abdominales, y cuando me mira la cara se relame los labios al notar mis hermosos ojos y mis labios deseables- Susurró siendo un poco egocéntrico, pero teniendo demasiada razón para pensar de otra forma-.

-Ni loca dejo que mi Ron querido trate de seducir a ese cara rajada lame pollas, que solo sirve por su dinero y su fama por la puta suerte que tuvo de crío al no morir en manos de Voldemort, como desearía que en este momento estuviera su cabeza como trofeo colgada en la recámara de voldemort pudriéndose como la mierda que es- Dijo Molly desanimando a Harry que se sentía muy mal, tan mal que si se pudiera medir en un gráfico las cifras bajarían hasta como 10 de 100 o incluso menos, pero el último golpe lo dio Dumbledore con lo que dijo seguido de esto-.

-Yo también prefiero que hubiera muerto pero como nos servía dejé que hicieran lo que quisieran con el, esperando que lo mataran y haci entrar yo a tratar de salvarlo y matar a los mortífagos y al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, pero para desgracia solo lo usaron para resucitar a Tom y nada más, aunque yo esperaba que lo mataran y haci poder decir que fue un infortunado suceso que acabó con la vida de un ser noble, con eso me darían los títulos a mi y la fortuna la repartiríamos entre nosotros dos- Informó Dumbledore con un acento de codicia y maldad, a lo cual le siguió una risa malvada de Molly seguida por la de Dumbledore la que estaba en los mismos términos-.


	3. Capítulo 2

Aclaraciones:

Conversación: -Hola-

Pensamientos y acciones: Inmediatamente después del - al final de la conversación.

Lengua Parsel: -Hola-

Capítulo 2: "Descubriendo una verdad antigua".

Narry Harry.

Cuando Harry ya terminó de escuchar, se sentía peor que como si le hubiesen lanzado 100 crucios a la vez, y decidió optar por el camino más fácil, aunque lo llamaran cobarde y cosas así, ya no daba más, por todo el daño que había sufrido tanto psicólogico, como verbal y físico a lo largo de los años que se fue acumulando hasta que explotó y concluyó en que debía ponerle un pare a todo esto y la mejor forma de hacerlo es recurriendo a la muerte, su muerte. Inmediatamente después de esto, Harry corre a su habitación y toma su capa de invisibilidad para poder salir del castillo. Ya una vez fuera se dirige hacia un acantilado que está situado en el Bosque Prohibido, cuanto lo divisa comienza a correr y salta lamentándose por todo lo que ha vivido mientra roga a Merlín que pueda llegar a ser feliz, y cierra los ojos deseando su muerte.

Pero algo inexplicable sucede, ya llevaba más de 10 minutos callendo y no sentía el golpe final, es más ni siquiera sentía ya la briza que le llegaba en la cara. Harry con una curiosidad e intriga que desbordaba de su cuerpo comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con unos ojos de color azul, tan intenso era su color que ponía en transe, por suerte él logró safarse para encontrarse con una piel tan nívea que rivalisaba con el blanco de la propia nieve, y eso es decir mucho, tenía también su pelo de color azabache que le llegaba a los pies, tenía exuberantes atributos y perfectas curvas, era delgada y también tenía unos centímetros más de estatura que Harry.

Narra Autor.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Harry con un toque de desconfianza en su voz-.

-Yo soy Mirtis, un gusto conocerle amo Harry- Habló mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-.

-Un gusto tambi... espera, ¡¿Yo tu amo?!-Dijo Harry pasando por alto que ella parecía conocerlo-.

-Ehm... si mi amo, ¿Qué tiene de raro?-Mencionó ella con extrañamiento-.

-Como que tiene de raro, si con suerte se tu nombre- Harry iba calmándose de a poco-.

-A si lo siento, ahora me presento, yo soy para decirlo sencillo la muerte-.

-Vale y yo soy el chico que usa un traje de pollo con un cartel parado en la esquina promocionando un local de comida rápida que está crusando la calle-Dijo sarcásticamente-.

-Que si coño joder, mira aremos un trato, te diré un secreto tuyo que nadien más sabe y con eso me creerás, ¿Trato?- Dijo levantando su mano-.

-Trato-Harry se la estrechó-.

-Pues se muchas cosas sobre ti, pero lo que te diré es que te gusta Dra... -Pero fue interumpida por Harry quien gritó avergonzado-.

-¡¡Shuuu... vasta si te creo pero no lo digas tan alto!!-.

-¿Algo más que quieras saber?- Preguntó Mirtis divertida con la vergüenza evidente del chico-.

-Si, eso de que soy tu amo, ¿Cuándo te contraté?-.

-No tu no me contrataste, yo te pertenezco como un objeto de conquista-.

-Oye que yo no he matado a nadie-.

-Si lo has hecho, has matado a Lord Voldemort-Mencionó como si nada-.

-Pero si el año pasado me usaron para revivirlo, deberías pertenecer a el no a mí-Dijo medio confundido-.

-No, te pertenesco a tí, porque tú lo mataste cuando eras un bebé, aparte su alma está muy hecha mierda como para conciderarlo un ser vivo- Corrigió Mirtis sin más-.

-Ah bueno y que significa ser "amo" de la muerte- Preguntó Harry haciendo comillas con los dedos-.

-Pues que eres casi inmortal-.

-¿Cómo casi inmortal?-.

-Me refiero a que no puedes morir por ninguna causa natural, como paros cardíacos y cosas así, y que eres extremadamente resistente a cortes, hechizos de nivel medio, venenos mortales- Lo pensó y añadió que era inmune a pociones de todo tipo, venenos fuertes pero no mortales y hechizos de nivel principiante, dijo también que ser resistente a algo no significa que sea inmune y que por eso era importante mencionar sus inmunidades-.


	4. Capítulo 3

Aclaraciones:

Conversaciones: -hola-.

pensamientos o acciones: inmediatamente después del -.

Lengua Parsel: - _hola_ -.

Capítulo 3: "Cambio de imagen".

Narra Harry:

-Entonces, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"-.

-Lo que tú desees, pero te aconsejo que envíes a tu subconsciente al cuerpo del Harry de 7 años-.

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?¿Quieres que vuelva al infierno?-Dije con cara de horror-.

-No, lo que pasa es que si quieres tener una venganza, tienes que volver a tú cuerpo a una edad donde se puedan producir cambios que no lo dañen- Explico Mirtis-.

-Ha, en ese caso, tienes razón debemos hacer cambios y que mejor que comenzar con mi cuerpo-.

-Excelente, ahora cierra los ojos y piensa en tu cuerpo de 7 años mientras yo hago un hechizo-.

-¿Un hechizo de qué tipo?- Pregunté muy curioso-.

-Uno cantado, ahora concentrate y cierra los ojos-.

-Bueno-.

-Aquí voy... " ** _Pasąmonės druska, iš šio sužeistojo kūno, grįžta į dienas, kai tu kovėsi, kad būtų šlovinga, ir užpildyti save laimingu, kad šį kartą tu tai pasieksite su manimi iš tavo pusės_** "-Dijo Mirtis en Lituano-.

 ** _*DESPUÉS DEL VIAJE DEL SUBCONSCIENTE DE HARRY*._**

# "LA HABITACIÓN" DE HARRY #.

-Wow, que fue eso, derrepente sentí que me despegaba de mi cuerpo y me introducían a otro más pequeño- Dije después de abrir los ojos-.

-Bueno pues eso fue tu subconsciente saliendo de tu cuerpo adolescente y entrando a tu cuerpo de 7 años- Explico de nuevo Mirtis a una de mis dudas-.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?-.

-Ahora debería seguir tu cambio de imagen, ¿Lo quieres inventar tú o me encargo yo?- Me preguntó Mirtis-.

-Sorprendeme- Dije ansioso de ver que se le ocurría-.

-Bien, empecemos por tu piel, esta será como la mía, nívea, tersa y suave- Paró un momento para pensar- Lo siguiente será tu pelo, tan negro y suave como el mío- Pensó nuevamente- Crecerás hasta una altura normal y- Pensó por última vez- Tus ojos serán tan brillantes como una supernova, pero uno será azul cielo, aunque no se cual, así que, ¿Cuál quieres que sea?-.

-El derecho azul- Dije ansioso por el cambio de imagen-.

-El derecho será-.

-Oye también ¿Puedes hacer algo con la cicatriz?- Dije esperansado-.

-Si puedo, pero no sería conveniente, lo más que puedo hacer para que no sospechen sería destruir el trozo de alma que habita en la cicatriz-.

-Pues hazlo por favor-.

-Bueno aquí voy..." **_Suraskite nejudantį keltuvą ir sunaikinkite jį_** "- Recitó en Lituano Mirtis-.

Con estas palabras mi frente comenzó a emanar un brillo segador, tan potente que iluminó la "habitación" por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que se menguara la luz, una llama negra salió de mi frente y fue destruida por la luz, no sin antes intentar escapar con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual fue un intento fallido.

-Bien ahora duerme que tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para adaptarse a los cambios, de lo que haremos, lo hablaremos cuando despiertes-.

-Espera, una cosa antes, ¿Crees que salga todo bien?-.

-Si, lo creo- Finalizó Mirtis mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me perdía en la inconsciencia-.


End file.
